


Not How We Imagined

by ishipalltheship



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Canon Divergence, Death, Feels, Hypothermia, Injury, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Reflection, Romance, Voltron, Young Love, blue lion - Freeform, im sorry, klance, red lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipalltheship/pseuds/ishipalltheship
Summary: His entire being ached for his friends, his family, suffocating him with each moment spent alone. Outside, the red lion laid broken and dismantled, drowned out by the still-pounding rain- still smouldering in the mud. The others were no where to be seen. Probably dead, he thought, dead without the red and blue. Dead without Voltron.This wasn't how he'd imagined his return to Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya,  
> Here's my first finished Voltron fic that I literally just shat out. I hope you guys like it. If it goes well I'll expand on it later ^-^ I have so many ideas. So much Klance to come. 
> 
> Thanks for at least getting this far!  
> Xxx

 

 

" _Lance, I-_ "

Lance sat curled up in the far corner of the cave, his face buried in his hands as his body shook uncontrollably. Outside, lightning hit the earth, striking a dead tree that crumbled instantly. He was shivering, frozen to the core and his lion, Blue, was no where to be seen- destroyed on impact. She laid in pieces, scattered cross the earths surface.

" _Lance, I love you. I want you to know that."_

His cheeks were stained with the salty residue of tears, blood and dirt- the crimson red coating his hands even now. 

" _What do you mean_?"

His entire being ached for his friends, his family, suffocating him with each moment spent alone. Outside, the red lion laid broken and dismantled, drowned out by the still-pounding rain- still smouldering in the mud. The others were no where to be seen. _Probably dead_ , he thought, _dead without the red and blue. Dead without Voltron_.

" _I'm in love with you. I really truly love you_."

As the rain shifted directions only slightly, Lance was forced to wriggle deeper inside, allowing his arm to brush against the bundle on the floor. Unmoving. Cold.

" _Yeah, I mean, we're like brothers, right?_ "

Keith had laughed then. Short, slightly pained. But he'd laughed all the same.

" _No. It's not like that._ "

He never imagined his return to earth would be quite like this. Where was his parade? The endless supply of gold and girls? What about the beaches? Where was his home? His family? No where, it seemed. Somewhere in another lifetime, many thousands of galaxies away.

" _Oh. You mean-"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ohhhh~ Wait, really?"_

Lance remembered the nights they'd spent cuddled up together in bed, separated by the thin sheets and fabric of their shorts. A time where they'd hold hands and whisper the things they loved about the other most of all. A time where sweat mixed with old blood, helped to mould them together as one in the middle of the night. Where sleep was often abandoned for the warmth of the other beside him and a simple "I love you" after a long day.

How he longed for that warmth now.

Beside him, blood continued to spill, slow and steady as it stained the soil between them. The bundle remained unmoving, inanimate.

Reaching out hesitantly, he rolled the bundle over onto his back, staring down at the closed eyes and parted lips. Lips that foamed at the edges, sticky and red. The broken nose, still leaking snail trails that met with the blood from his forehead at the base of his ear. Hair, tough and crusted with a variety of unpleasantries, clung to his forehead in thick clumps, matted and ugly.

Lance pulled the boy in close, resting his head in his lap- the flesh free from all warmth. "Come back..." he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against the boys cracked skull. "You promised me. Y-you promised me you wouldn't leave me behind. Not like this."

Closing his eyes against the waterworks, his body shuddered, slowly shutting down as a result of hypothermia, yet he cared not. His ankle was screwed, twisted too many times in the crash; his helmet lost somewhere in between. He sniffled, leaning in closer to press his forehead to his partners.

"Please.. C-come back..."

Keeping close, he ran a hand slowly down Keith's frozen body- frozen in the presence of death. Only to stop once his hand met the large gash in his side, large enough to spill an organ or two with minimal effort. In a final, half-arsed attempt, he tried to cover it with his palm and apply pressure, but the bleeding had already stopped anyway, leaving him with the shell of the boy he once loved.

The blue paladin leant back, pressing his throbbing head hard into the cave wall in an effort to make it stop. Unable to cope with the sudden heat and pounding of his head, he released Keith's limp form and tugged his jacket off, using it to cover the other boy instead. He laid back, his eyes open as he stared up and out of the cave, barely noticing as the images began to blur into one. Barely noticing as his eyes began to close and his body began to slump to the side. Barely noticing as he mumbled "I lub you.." one last time.  
Barely noticing as the depths swallowed him whole.

 

* * *

 

" _Keith?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You love me, right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Good, because I'm not leaving you any time soon."_

_"You're not?"_

_The boy shook his head. "Nope. I know you like sleeping on me. I mean, I like it too, but you like it more and I don't ever want to take that from you."_

_"Does this mean you love me?"_

_"Naaaahhhhh"_

 


End file.
